


Chemistry

by spacehopper



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:59:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13208424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehopper/pseuds/spacehopper
Summary: Prompto knew what Ignis would do when confronted with a variety of new and exciting ingredients. What he didn’t know was what Ignis would do when confronted with, well, him.So Prompto had to be the best Ignis he could be, and analyze the situation. And what better way to do that than with some research?





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this kinkmeme prompt: https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7727662#cmt7727662

Prompto contemplated the menu of the fifth restaurant he’d scoped out in Lestallum and wondered what Ignis would do. 

“I’ve come up with a new recipe,” Prompto muttered to himself in a mockery of Ignis’s accent. But the food wasn’t really the point. Prompto knew what Ignis would do when confronted with a variety of new and exciting ingredients. What he didn’t know was what Ignis would do when confronted with, well, him.

So Prompto had to be the best Ignis he could be, and analyze the situation. And what better way to do that than with some research? 

*

“Hey Gladio, how’s it going?” Prompto said, sliding into the chair next to him at the rickety cafe table. Gladio kept his eyes focused on his book, clearly trying to ignore Prompto. Normally Prompto might let him be, but this was important. He craned his neck, trying to get a glimpse of what he was reading. It seemed to be something about—nature? Kind of philosophical. Not really Prompto’s thing. But maybe Ignis would like it. 

“What’re you reading?” he said as Gladio persisted in pretending he wasn’t there. Gladio turned another page, but Prompto didn’t think he was actually seeing the words anymore. He was thinking. Prompto could tell, he knew Gladio’s thinking face. Made him look vaguely constipated. Finally, Gladio sighed and set the book down, leaning back in his chair.

“What do you want, Prompto?” he said. He reached forward to grab his drink off the table, taking a long swig. Prompto was pretty sure it was alcoholic. 

“Oh, you know, just to chat,” he said. Gladio shot him a dubious look. “About books,” he added. The look went from dubious to incredulous. 

“Since when are you interested in reading?” he said, closing his book and setting it on the table. It seemed fancy, leather bound, the title too faded to make out. 

“I read!” Prompto said. 

“Yeah, comic books.” Gladio snorted. At Prompto’s hurt look, he conceded. “And I guess you read those magazines you get. Photography and stuff.”

“Some of those are journals,” Prompto said indignantly. “Engineering journals.”

“Where’d you even get those?” Gladio asked. He seemed genuinely curious.

“My parents are engineers,” he said without thinking. Are. Should it be were? In all the excitement, he hadn’t given much thought to it, whether they were alive or not. Hadn’t wanted to. But they shouldn’t have been in the city when it was attacked. They would be fine. They had to be. 

“Oh, right,” Gladio said. “Think Noct mentioned it once.” He was eying his book, clearly hoping Prompto would go away. But they’d gotten side tracked. Prompto had come here on a mission. 

“So, Ignis likes to read, right?” he said, then winced. Real subtle. 

“Uh,” Gladio said, “yes?”

Prompto gave him a winning smile. Gladio sighed, and continued.

“Not really the kind of stuff I read though. He’s more into non-fiction. Lot of science stuff. Like the stuff Sania writes.” 

“Oh,” Prompto said. Then Gladio wouldn’t be able to help him. Science stuff was pretty broad. 

“He might like your engineering journals, actually,” Gladio said with a faint air of disbelief that he was helping Prompto. 

Right, Prompto had noticed Ignis talking to Cindy about the Regalia with some genuine interest. Maybe that was somewhere to start. And maybe he should actually listen to Sania, next time they encountered her.

“Gladio, you’re the best,” Prompto said, giving him a slap on the back as he stood.

“Sure,” he said, looking at Prompto like he’d taken a severe head injury. Which, fair enough. This kind of felt like it. “Anytime.”

“So—” Prompto said, but stopped as Gladio raised a hand and waved at someone behind him. 

“Hey Iggy,” he said.

Crap. Prompto revolved on the spot and yup, Gladio was not just messing with him, there Ignis was. 

“Well, nice talking to you, see you later!” he said as Ignis came up to the table. “Things to do, people to see.”

Gladio looked at him like he’d finally lost it, while Ignis was unreadable as always, his glasses glinting in the sun. 

Prompto scurried away without a backward glance.

*

A few days later found them off the road at the crack of dawn, with Prompto and Noct trailing behind the others, Noct’s eyes barely open. 

“So what does Ignis like to eat?” Prompto asked, staring off in the distance in a way he hoped made the question seem casual.

Noctis gave him a look that managed to combine ‘what is wrong with you’ and ‘it’s too early for this’ into a perfect whole. Noct was good for that sort of thing.

“You eat his food all the time, dude,” he said.

“Yeah, but that’s just what we can make with the ingredients we have,” Prompto said. He brushed imaginary dirt of the hem of his vest. 

“You ate his food in Insomnia, too,” Noct said.

Okay, valid. But Prompto had been young and hungry. He hadn’t been paying attention to what he’d been shoveling into his mouth beyond that it was good. And he was still young and hungry, which is why this conversation was happening.

“But you’ve known him your whole life,” Prompto said. Then he tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. 

He groaned as he got to his feet, touching a tender spot on his head. His fingers came away red. But that could be fixed with a potion. As he sat back on his heels, he noticed a long tear in his jacket. He held the two pieces in his hands and stared sadly at the ragged line between them. No way he’d fix that.

“Are you all right?” Ignis said.

Prompto’s head shot up so fast he almost lost his balance. In fact, would’ve lost his balance had Ignis not grabbed his arm, holding him gently in place. He ran his eyes down Prompto, looking for damage. Prompto felt his face heat, and hoped to any gods listening that Ignis would just think he was embarrassed about the fall. 

“Yeah, just a scratch, nothing a potion won’t fix,” Prompt said, rubbing at his hair, trying to pull it back into some sort of order. 

Pursing his lips, Ignis took a step closer, pushing Prompto’s hands away. It was both excruciating and utter bliss, having Ignis touch him like this. He had to be redder than a killer tomato right now. Then Ignis turned his gaze to Prompto’s vest, his hand brushing Prompto’s waist as he examined the tear. His heart was beating a million miles an hour. He’d died. The rock had killed him, and this was his reward in the afterlife. Or maybe his punishment, to have Ignis so close, and simply remarking, “I can try to fix this tonight, but it might be a lost cause.”

“Whatever you can do, Iggy,” Prompto said, voice cracking. “I’d lov—appreciate it.”

“Very well,” Ignis said, stepping back. “Shall we continue, then?”

Behind Ignis, Prompto could see Noct staring at him, mouth gaping like one of his beloved fish. As Ignis began heading forward, speaking quietly to Gladio, Noct managed to choke out something that almost sounded like words.

“You—” he said. “You like, you can’t. No.”

Prompto smacked his face with his palm. He really had to work on subtly. As did Noct. He slung an arm over Noct’s shoulder, dragging him away from the others. 

“Shut up,” he hissed. “He’ll hear you.”

“There is no way he doesn’t know, you were so obvious,” Noct said. 

“You really think so?” Prompto said with a groan.

“Sorry man, but you were practically drooling.” Noct shuddered. “It was horrifying.”

“Why is it horrifying?” Prompto said indignantly.

“Because, well, it’s _Ignis_ ,” Noct said like it explained everything.

“He’s smart and handsome and brilliant with a knife—”

Noct held up a hand, shaking his head. “Look dude, you do you. Just please stop.”

“Fine,” Prompto said. “Not like anything will happen anyway.”

He trudged ahead, and almost didn’t hear what Noct said next.

“He loves Kenny’s Original Recipe.”

Prompto stopped. Turned around. Stared at Noct.

“Seriously?”

“Yup. He has a thing about the classics.” He shrugged, and pushed past Prompto to catch up.

Kenny’s. There was something in that.

*

“So Gladio, what’s Ignis like to fight?” Prompto said, twirling his gun and almost dropping it. Gladio lifted his sword over his head and swung it at Prompto, who threw himself to the side just in time to feel the whoosh of air as it narrowly passed over his head and slammed into the ground next to him.

“You could fight him yourself. Might be good practice.” He grunted as he hefted the sword back into position while Prompto scrambled to his feet. 

“Good for me how?” said Prompto, hands on his knees to catch his breath while keeping a wary eye on Gladio.

“Iggy’s fast. Little guy like you relies on speed to keep from getting squashed, but that won’t work on Iggy.” Gladio took another swing at him. Prompto ducked. 

“Little?” he said indignantly. Alright, so he might be the shortest of the group, but Noct only had an inch on him. And admittedly Noct was helped by the whole magic warping thing, plus the years of Crownsguard training, but Prompto had guns. And brains. And _style._

Gladio loomed over him. Prompto may have shrunk a bit. Then he darted behind Gladio to shoot off a blank at his back.

“Excellent work, Prompto,” Ignis said.

Prompto whirled around to look, and crashed the ground when his food caught on a rock.

Well, shit.

“Perhaps I spoke too soon,” Ignis said, offering him a hand. Gladio, the asshole, was just laughing in the background and holding up his phone. Why’d he have his phone out?

“You asshole, you better not send that to Noct!” They’d abandoned him to the joys of a nearby fishing spot hours ago, and Prompto had been quite glad he wasn’t here to comment on his flailing.

“Nah, I’m sending it to Cindy,” Gladio said. “Maybe Iris too, she could use a laugh.”

“I hate you,” Prompto said to Gladio, taking Ignis’s hand and letting him pull Prompto to his feet. He met Ignis’s beautiful green eyes. He could get lost in those eyes, like a deep, dark forest. One that was probably full of wolves with dagger sharp teeth. But he’d die happy while being torn to shreds.

He should probably return that poetry book to Gladio.

“Prompto,” Ignis said. Prompto felt a tug on his hand. The hand that was still clutching Ignis. That was awkward.

“Ha, sorry!” Prompto said, dropping his hand and wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, looking anywhere except Ignis. “Distracted, you know, hot day, training.” 

“Here’s your chance to see how Iggy fights,” Gladio said, slapping Prompto on the back. He staggered forward. 

“I’m not sure it’d be entirely fair,” Ignis said. “From the babbling, it seems like he may be suffering from heat stroke.”

“Real funny,” Prompto said. He twirled his pistol again, and managed not to fumble it. He shot a glance at Ignis to see if he was looking. He wasn’t. Prompto sighed. “Let’s do this.”

He knew how Ignis fought as an ally, keen eyes and laser sharp instincts. But as an opponent? He’d be intimidated even if he could stop staring as Ignis tossed his jacket to Gladio, muscles shifting under the thin fabric of his shirt. Prompto dropped into an approximation of a fighting stance, something half-remembered and half-learned through trial and error. Ignis was standing still, muscles loose. An easy target.

Prompto held his gun in shaking hands, and drew a steadying breath. He knew the moment he moved, took the shot, Ignis would be gone. And the fight would be over. So he had to be patient. Not his strong point.

He leaned forward slightly, shifting his weight and hoping Ignis would fall for the feint. But he didn’t move an inch, just watched Prompto. The sun beat down on them, and Prompto wished desperately he’d taken off his vest. Maybe his shirt altogether. 

And then Ignis would attack, blunted daggers pressing against Prompto’s bare skin, using his superior height and weight to force Prompto down. He’d be pinned under Ignis, struggling to escape while weighed down by lean muscles and surprisingly strong arms.

Actually, bad idea. Definitely good he’d kept his shirt on.

A line of sweat ran down his face, inching slowly towards his eye. He needed to brush it away, but he couldn’t move. He licked dry lips. The sweat hit his eye. 

He blinked.

A blur of motion, too fast for Prompto to follow as he tried to scramble out of the way. He couldn’t block like Gladio, or warp like Noct, so instead he dove to the side, a dagger grazing the tails of his vest. But the move threw him off balance, and he stumbled, giving Ignis just enough time to grab his wrist, pressing hard in a way that made Prompto yelp and drop his gun. He used his grip to yank Prompto against his chest, holding a dagger with his other hand pressed to Prompto’s throat. The blunted edge couldn’t really hurt him, but there was still something thrillingly dangerous in the way the cool metal caressed his throat. 

“Do you yield? Ignis said into his ear, so close he could feel Ignis’s breath against the shell. He practically melted, barely able to keep his legs under him. 

“Uh,” he said. He didn’t want the moment to end, but his pants were getting uncomfortably tight. “Yeah, I yield.”

Ignis let him go, and he almost crumpled on the spot, only caught by Gladio’s grip on his arm, pulling him to his feet and rolling his eyes. Prompto watched as Ignis walked away without a backward glance, waving a hand and saying, “I should prepare dinner now.”

“Stop drooling,” Gladio said, slapping him on the back. Prompto staggered forward, then turned back to glare at him. 

“I’m not,” he said. “It was very impressive.” Wait, that didn’t make sense as a response. “And I’m really hungry.”

“Oh, you’re hungry all right,” Gladio said, with a significant glance downward.

Prompto flushed.

“I’m just going to go clean up,” he said. 

“Don’t take too long,” Gladio said. “Wouldn’t want to miss feasting your eyes.”

“I hate you,” Prompto said.

But he really didn’t want to miss dinner. 

 

*

Prompto lay back on the bed, whistling and staring at the ceiling. Ignis and Gladio had gone out to get food, and Noct was, as always, still sleeping. And Prompto was bored. He was extending an arm to grab his phone when he had a thought.

“Noct,” he said. No response, but he hadn’t expected one. Noct could sleep through a heard of thundering Anak. He crawled across the mattress and jumped over to the bed Noct was sleeping on. Still nothing. 

“Noct,” he said again. He picked up the pillow Noct wasn’t using, giving it a considering look. Then he thwacked it down on Noct’s head. He didn’t move. Maybe if Prompto smothered him? But that’d be awkward to explain, murdering the prince in his sleep. 

“Noct, I’m going to purposely get you killed in the Frostbitten Caverns of Rha’rgnorblaak.” He grabbed Noct’s phone off the night stand, making sure the sound was turned up as he typed in the pass code and opened up King’s Knight.

“Ugh, what do you want?” Noct said, rolling over and burying his face into his pillow.

“Knew that’d work,” Prompto said. He tossed the phone aside and bounced a little on the bed. 

“Prompto,” Noct groaned. His voice was muffled by the pillow, and all Prompto could see of him was tufts of disordered hair. But they were having a conversation. That was progress.

He cleared his throat, trying to stifle the nervous flutter in his chest. But Noct knew, so what was there to lose?

“What kind of people is Ignis usually interested in?” he said, idly thumbing the sheets. “Like, dating.”

Noct was silent for a moment, then groggily lifted his head, giving Prompto a flat look. There were creases from the pillow on his cheek. Prompto grinned brightly at him.

“Are you seriously asking me about Ignis’s love life?” Noct said. 

“Well, who else am I going to ask!” He shot a look at the door. Based on his past luck, Ignis was due to walk in. But the door remained firmly shut. “You’ve known him forever.”

“Yeah, so? You know how he is. He doesn’t like to share that kind of stuff.” 

“Oh come on, dude, you have to know something,” Prompto said. “I’m desperate here.”

“I’ve noticed,” Noct muttered. Prompto looked at him imploringly. 

“You’re my best friend,” he said. “You’ve got to help me out.”

Noct huffed, sitting up. “Fine. He does like guys, if that’s what you want.”

Why had he expected Noct to be helpful?

“I knew that, I wouldn’t have even bothered if I hadn’t.”

“You did?” Noct said. “I didn’t know until Gladio told me.”

“Seriously?” Seeing Noct’s offended look, he pressed onward. “Anyway, I meant what type of guy. Does he like Gladio types or…”

“Short, annoying blonds with weird hair?”

“Hey,” Prompto said.

“You want me to take him a note and ask him to check a box?” 

“You’re hilarious,” Prompto said. “Really. Forget being king, you should become a comedian.”

“Seriously Prompto, just ask him out.” Noct flopped back down onto his pillow with a sigh.

“But what if he says no?” Because Prompto knew the odds, and they were definitely _not_ in his favor. Iggy was cool, and Prompto was Prompto. 

“So what?” As usual, Noct failed to understand basic human relations. Probably came from being royalty. Or just being Noct. 

“It might ruin out dynamic. We have a great dynamic now.”

“You mean the one where he makes fun of you and sighs a lot?”

“Yes, exactly. There’s something good there. Like you and Gladio.” Though that involved less sighing and more punching.

“I am _not_ interested in Gladio.” Noct deigned to roll over to just to glare at Prompto and emphasize the point. 

“Never said you were,” Prompt said. “Though you know what they say about protesting too much.”

“If you don’t shut up, I’m telling Ignis about the time you took that chocobo chick and—”

Prompto lunged at Noctis, trying to cover his mouth, while Noctis threw out an arm to block him. It was just as he’d managed to get one of Noct’s arms bound with a bed sheet that Ignis and Gladio returned.

“Would you like us to return later?” Ignis said. “It seems you’re rather tied up.” 

“No, help me,” Noct said, trying to pull free. “He’s finally lost it.”

“You deserved it,” Prompt said, sitting back on his haunches and crossing his arms. The chocobo thing was their secret. 

Ignis sighed, and Prompto’s heart sunk. He really wasn’t doing anything to impress Ignis, was he? 

So when Ignis asked him to help with breakfast, he jumped to attention, leaving Noct to be freed by a cackling Gladio. And he determinedly ignored Noct mouthing the words ‘ask him out,’ and instead focused on the stirring Ignis had assigned him. 

“It looks good,” Ignis said. He rested a hand on Prompto’s shoulder for a moment, and Prompto’s heart soared.

*

Pulling the flyer he’d grabbed out of his pocket, Prompto unfolded it and scanned the text. He’d caught the words “coffee” and “festival” when he’d seen it in the gas station at Cauthess Depot, but hadn’t gotten a chance to read it before Noct had yelled at him to get going. It was what he thought. A festival dedicated to the finer kinds of coffee, hosted by the Ebony Coffee Company, in Old Lestallum tomorrow. He bit his lip, considering. This would be perfect. Noct hated coffee anyway, so he wouldn’t want to go, and Gladio had said he’d wanted to spend the day with Iris. That’d leave just Prompto and Ignis. 

“What’s that?” Noct said, glancing over at Prompto from the driver’s seat. The car swerved, and Prompto barely managed to stop the paper from flying out of the car.

“Eyes on the road,” Ignis said.

“Yeah, man, this is why we only let Iggy drive,” Prompto said, grateful for the distraction as he stuffed the flyer back into his pocket. He gave Noct a considering look. He wondered what Noct would say if asked for advice. Probably what he’d already said, which was to ask Ignis out and stop bothering him. And Gladio? He’d probably laugh, slap Prompto on the back, and tell him to man up.

He clutched the door of the car as Noct turned sharply into Lestallum, slamming on the breaks as he pulled into the spot. 

“We really need to work on your driving,” Ignis said. 

“Well, we’re here now,” Noct said, climbing out of the car and making a beeline for the hotel. “I’m ready to drop.” 

Gladio stretched, then got out as well. “Supposed to meet Iris for dinner. Catch you guys later?”

“Yeah, sure,” Prompto said, casting a nervous look at Ignis. Now was his chance.

He came around the car to where Ignis was getting out, toying with the flyer. 

“I have some shopping to do,” Ignis said. “Will you be heading to the hotel right away?”

“Uh, yeah,” Prompto said. Damn it. Ignis took a step towards the market, but before he could get farther, Prompto grabbed his arm. Even though the jacket and the shirt, it was uncomfortably warm. “Hey Iggy, can I talk to you about something?”

“Certainly,” Ignis said, turning back to Prompto. “What is it?”

Crap, crap, what did he say now?

“Well, you see, I found this thing.” He unfolded the paper, which Ignis watched with interest, before folding it again even smaller. “And it’s in Old Lestallum, and well, I thought, Gladio is busy, and Noct really likes to just sleep anyway, and he hates coffee—”

“Prompto,” Ignis said. “I’m afraid I can’t make heads or tails of what you’re saying.”

Prompto gave a shaky laugh. “And that’s something, isn’t it? Because you’re Ignis, all analytical and shit, you get everything, but I’ve got it all mixed up, go me.”

“Prompto” Ignis said with a sigh. 

He needed to do something quick.

“Will you go on a date with me?” he blurted out. Oh shit, did he really just say that? He felt his face heating. He had to be bright red now, and Ignis would never go out with him, why had he even asked? It was going to be so awkward, weeks on the road with Ignis being horrified at the very sight of him, remembering how not smooth he was, and how he’d had the audacity to ask out _Ignis_ of all people.

“Where would we be going?” Ignis said.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t,” Prompto said. Wait. “What?”

“Where would this date be? I assume from your previous babbling it involves coffee and Old Lestallum?”

“Yeah, there’s some sort of coffee festival sponsored by Ebony,” he said, handing the paper to Ignis and hoping he didn’t see how Prompto’s hand was trembling. “Thought you might like it.”

“Yes,” Ignis said, reading over the flyer.

“I—what?” Prompto said.

“Yes,” Ignis said. “I’ll go with you.”

“As,” Prompto said, swallowing hard. Might as well go all in. “As a date?” 

“Yes, as a date,” Ignis said. He looked down at the flyer. “I have some errands to run in the morning, but I can meet you at the car at noon.”

Ignis actually smiled. Prompto almost fainted from the way his heart was pounding in his chest. 

Ignis continued up to the market, and Prompto collapsed against the car.

“Tomorrow,” he said dreamily. He pinched himself, just in case. Nope, definitely awake. 

“Oh, shit,” he said. “I’m going on a date with Ignis.”

*

Prompto rearranged his hair for the tenth time and said, “Fuck.”

It still looked like a chocobo butt, sticking up in tufts that no matter what he did, he couldn’t seem to control. He could try more hair gel, but when he’d resorted to that in the past, it’d resulted in something that resembled an MT helmet more than hair. He ran his fingers through it one last time and sighed. It’d have to do. Not like Ignis didn’t know what he looked like anyway. 

He took a step back, assessing his outfit. He’d managed to dig up shoes that weren’t boots at a small shop, and the black jeans he was wearing were mostly clear of stains. And the perk of black anyway was that it didn’t show stains. Much. He tugged at the shirt collar. It felt uncomfortable tight, so he undid one button. He winked at himself in the mirror. Much better. It was a medium sort of blue with hints of violet that Prompto thought brought out his eyes quite nicely. Also, it looked way better on him than Noct. He walked into the main room to see Gladio sitting in one of the chairs near the door.

“Isn’t that Noct’s shirt?” he said, closing the book he’d been reading. 

“Snooze you loose,” Prompto said. As if to emphasize his point, Noct snorted and turned over in his sleep. 

He grabbed his phone and wallet and stuffed them into his pants, then walked over the door, one hand hovering on the handle.

“Stop freaking out and just go,” Gladio said. 

“What if he’s just doing this out of pity?” Prompto said. Maybe Ignis thought they were all going to die, and didn’t want to let Prompto die a virgin. He was nice like that. 

“Does Iggy seem like the type to pity fuck?” Gladio said.

“Hey, woah, this is just a date, I mean, I’d be down, but first date,” Prompto said. His palms were sweating. The door probably wouldn’t even open if he tried it now.

“Just a date,” Gladio said. “Then why are you flipping out?”

“Because I don’t exactly have a ton of experience!” Prompto said. Noct made what sounded like a muffled groan, but Prompto ignored him. Noct could sleep through anything.

“Yeah, well I do, and I’m telling you to chill out,” Gladio said. “It’ll be fine. Iggy’s a good guy.”

“I know,” Prompto said.

“Will you shut up and go already,” Noctis said from somewhere under the covers. “Or I swear, I will throw fire at you.”

Gladio shrugged and nodded at the door. Prompto scooted. Never a good idea to mess with Noct this early in the morning. 

As the door shut behind him, he checked the time on his phone. Ten to. Shit. He was going to be late. He jogged down the stairs, and out through the door into the blazing sun. Lestallum was sweltering as always. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans, slowed to a brisk walk. If he ran, he’d be covered in sweat by the time he got there, and somehow he didn’t think the always fastidious Ignis would find that attractive.

Oh gods, what if Ignis didn’t find him attractive?

He shook his head. No time for doubts now. He was almost to the car. As he rounded the corner and headed down the ramp, he saw Ignis leaning against the car. He was flipping a dagger, and Prompto was mesmerized. Ignis was so skilled with his hands. He wondered what it’d be like to have those hands on him, finding all his weak points, the places Prompto himself didn’t even know. He adjusted his pants. He really needed to stop. Right now.

“Hey, Ignis!” he said, walking over with his hands in his pockets, trying to look casual. 

“Prompto,” he said. The dagger vanished and he smiled, a small smile, sure, but it was Ignis. Prompto would take what he could get. Like Prompto, he had declined to wear his Crownsguard fatigues, instead dressing in a light blue striped shirt with a light cotton jacket and jeans.

“We match,” Prompto said. “I mean, kind of. Blue.” 

He wanted to smack himself. Or maybe gagging would be better.

“Indeed,” Ignis said. He reached into his pocket, pulling out the keys to the car, then fumbled with them, dropping them onto the ground. Prompto lunged forward to pick them up, presenting them to Ignis. Who was blushing.

“Thank you,” he said, taking them from Prompto. Their fingers brushed, and to Prompto it felt like a current passed between them. He looked up and met Ignis’s eyes. Ignis cleared his throat.

“Well, we’d better get going,” he said, sliding into the driver’s seat while Prompto headed to the other side. 

Prompto’s throat was too dry to speak as they headed out of Lestallum. Now that he was here, in the car, with Ignis, he wondered what the hell he thought he was doing. Despite what Gladio said, he couldn’t imagine this was anything but pity. 

“Lovely weather we’re having,” Ignis said after a few awkward minutes of silence.

“Kind of hot,” Prompto replied. Great, they were talking about the weather. Doomed, he was doomed. “But the wind’s nice.”

“Indeed,” Ignis said, again. He did say that a lot, didn’t he. 

“Can I put some music on?” Prompto was already reaching for the radio when Ignis nodded, not taking his eyes off the road.

It wasn’t ideal, but at least it’d be something. He picked an album he knew Ignis liked, and leaned back to watch Ignis while pretending to watch the road. He was back to being his normal impassive self, utterly focused on the task at hand. Was he bored? Annoyed? Just totally apathetic? If nothing else, at least he’d probably like the coffee.

“We’re here,” Ignis said, though of course Prompto could see that. The town was packed, so Ignis pulled onto a side road, under a tree to shelter the car from the sun. They both got out of the car and stood there awkwardly. Like Ignis was waiting for him, and he was waiting for Ignis, and if one of them didn’t do something, they were never going to retake Insomnia because they’d both die of old age.

“Why’d you agree to go out with me?” Prompto said. 

“I,” Ignis said, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I’m sorry?”

“You heard me,” Prompto said. “Why’d you agree to a date? With me?”

Ignis licked his lips. He couldn’t seem to meet Prompto’s eyes, instead staring into the woods. They really were nice woods. Like Ignis’s eyes. 

“Because I wanted to, Prompto,” he said.

“You did?”

“Yes. You’re a very attractive young man.” Prompto’s cheeks warmed. “And while I had doubts at first, you’ve more than proved yourself as a worthy member of the Crownsguard, such as it is, and an equally worthy friend. You’re smarter than you sometimes pretend, and you bring a certain cheer to things that we desperately need in these times.”

He turned to Prompto, rested a hand on his arm. “A cheer that I desperately need.” 

Right. He could do that. Steeling himself, he grabbed Ignis’s hand and dragged him towards the town. 

“Wouldn’t want them to run out,” he said, not letting go.

“Indeed,” Ignis said. When Prompto looked back, he was smiling.

*

It was easier, after that. Ignis was, unsurprisingly, fairly intent on the coffee. Not that Prompto didn’t like it, he just didn’t have quite the fascination Ignis did. There was a whole lot of talking about roast and origin of beans and brewing techniques while Prompto just held Ignis’s hand and smiled dopily at him. When Prompto had made an attempt to let go, give Ignis space, Ignis had only gripped tighter. Prompto had almost melted like a flan on the spot. 

“Would you like to try it? It’s a bit lighter, you may enjoy it.” Ignis held the cup out to him. The cup Ignis’s lips had been on just a moment before. Prompto could still see the faint wet sheen from the coffee on those lips.

“Absolutely,” he said, taking the cup eagerly, gulping down far too fast and coughing.

“I believe at events like these you’re meant to savor it,” Ignis said. But he gamely patted Prompto on the back, and he was smiling, so Prompto was calling it a win.

Prompto grinned at him sheepishly. “Right, yeah.” He drank more slowly after that, savoring the rich warmth. “It’s good.” 

“Hmm, perhaps I should pick some up?” Ignis said, holding up a bag.

“Might even get Noct to drink it,” Prompto said.

“Unlikely, but certainly worth a try,” Ignis said, handing over a handful of gil. “And you enjoy it.”

“I—yeah,” Prompto said. Ignis was buying it for him. This had to be a dream. 

A bright pink chocobo raced by, stopping briefly to duck its head into a cup to drink, before running off, followed shortly by a harried woman in a violet apron with hair that matched the chocobo. Prompto blinked, then pinched himself. Nope, he was awake.

“That was certainly—something,” Ignis said, seemingly as flummoxed as Prompto.

“Think she needs help?” Prompto said. He saw a flash of pink behind a building, followed by a scream of frustration. 

“As Crownsguard, I believe we are obligated to aid any civilian in need,” Ignis said solemnly.

“Right! Time to catch a chocobo.” Prompto dropped Ignis’s hand and raced after the woman, stumbling over his feet briefly before righting himself against the side of a building and dashing onwards. After a minute he caught up with the woman, bent over panting with her hands on her knees.

“You get him,” she said, “I’ll give you all the coffee you want.”

“Could be dangerous,” Prompto said, “my—” Friend? No. “Date is a real coffee fiend.”

“You stop that mad bird, he can have it,” she said. “She’d quite the coffee fiend herself.”

“Perhaps a new avenue for racing,” Ignis said. “But a thought for another day.”

Prompto eyed Ignis. He’d definitely have to warn Noct the next time they tried the racetrack. 

“I think it’s been thoroughly proved brute force is not the answer here,” Ignis said, straightening his jacket and smoothing back his hair. What Prompto would give to run his hands through that hair. 

“What’ve you go Iggy?” Prompto said. 

“Chocobos can’t fly,” Ignis said, with a small smile.

Prompto might regret this.

*

“I’ll herd the chocobo in your direction, then you jump onto its back,” Ignis said. “A simple enough maneuver.”

“Simple?” Prompto squeaked. “You want me to jump off a building onto a chocobo jacked up on espresso!”

“And I’m sure you’ll do admirably,” Ignis said, resting a hand on his shoulder. He gave Prompto a considering look, eyes moving down his face. Then he leaned in and placed the lightest peck on Prompto’s lips.

“Yeah,” Prompto said faintly, watching Ignis’s retreating back in a daze.

Just jump onto the chocobo. He could do it.

Ignis was counting on him. 

He touched his fingers to his lips, remembering that brief warmth, how Ignis had smelled of coffee and fancy cologne Prompto couldn’t hope to name. The way his hand had tightened as their lips made that brief, excruciating contact. 

“Now, Prompto!” 

He threw himself off the roof before he could think about it, as if the kiss had somehow primed him to respond with instantaneous action. The Astrals must be watching out for him, because he somehow managed to land on the chocobo’s back and grab on to the harness.

The only problem was the chocobo didn’t stop, instead careening to the side in an attempt to throw Prompto free. He gritted his teeth, clinging to the leather. He had to do this, for Ignis. The chocobo headed off road, into the woods, sailing over a log while Prompto gripped harder with his legs. He just had to stay on long enough to tire it out, then it’d stop. It had to. As the chocobo circled around to head back into town, Prompto dared to lift his head to see if Ignis was watching. 

Thunk.

Prompto slammed to the ground, tumbling and snagging his shirt on a stray branch before finally rolling to a halt. He groaned, clutching at his forehead. Great. Not only had he failed to stop the chocobo, he’d managed to look like an idiot while doing it. He lay on his back, staring up at the sun through the trees. It was beautiful. Just like Ignis’s eyes, green with flecks of gold. He’d love to see those eyes once more before he died of embarrassment.

“Prompto!”

Ignis. Prompto groaned, covering his face with his arm. This was really not how he’d envisioned the date going. The leaves rustled next to him as Ignis presumably knelt, and a hand gripped his wrist, trying to pull his arm away.

“Prompto, are you okay?” Ignis said as Prompto relented, letting Ignis set his arm gently at his side. He felt a wet dribble of what had to be blood running down his cheek. “I am afraid I miscalculated, I did not expect the chocobo to be quite so obstinate, and never meant for you to be in harm’s way.” He prodded gently at the cut, and Prompto winced. 

“I’m in danger all the time. S’usually Noct’s fault though.” Prompto blinked. Ignis seemed kind of fuzzy. Had he always been fuzzy? Maybe Prompto had bad vision now because Ignis kissed him. Myopia STD. 

“Myopia is not an STD,” Ignis said. Had Prompto said that out loud? Apparently he had. Oh well, Ignis already thought he was an idiot, what was one more stupid comment? “And I don’t think you’re an idiot.” He pressed a potion into Prompto’s hand. “Please use this.”

Iggy had such a commanding voice, Prompto thought dreamily as he crushed the potion. The liquid flowed out over his skin, slowly evaporating along with his wounds. He levered himself up slowly, leaning into the arm Ignis had snaked around his waist. Everything was getting clearer, and fast, and Prompto felt himself warming remembering what he’d said before. 

“Uh, sorry about the babbling.”

Ignis frowned, and Prompto felt his heart drop. Had he ruined his chances with that chocobo stunt? Then he winced as he felt pressure on his face, followed by a sharp pain that triggered a hiss of breath. 

“Another potion, it seems,” Ignis said, this time breaking it over Prompto’s back. Then he felt the weight of fabric around his shoulders. “Please, take my jacket. I believe the shirt is ruined.”

“Noct’s gonna kill me,” Prompto said mournfully.

“Noct has more clothing that he knows what to do with, and it looks far better on you,” Ignis said. “It’s quite lovely with your eyes. Unfortunate about the damage.”

Ignis thought he had lovely eyes. If he died today, that was something he’d take to his grave. 

But hopefully there’d be a lot more days until then. For now, they had a chocobo to catch. A pale pink frog hopped past them, and he heard a familiar voice call out. 

“I think I have a plan,” Prompto said.

*

“This is quite brilliant, Prompto,” Ignis said as he mixed the ingredients for the sleeping potion in the exact proportions Sania had advised. They’d been able to get them off a local herbalist, and the chocobo’s owner had given them the bird’s weight. “We may yet have a hope of soothing this adrenalized avian.”

“Yeah, it is pretty good, isn’t it? Good thing I was such a huge chocobo fanatic that’d I’d read that paper,” Prompto said, brewing the coffee. It needed to be tempting, hot and fresh, even if it was only decaf. Luckily he had Ignis to test it on. 

“Was?” Ignis said, giving Prompto a skeptical look. 

Prompto laughed sheepishly and held out the coffee for Ignis to sniff. “Smell good?”

“Delectable,” Ignis said. He wasn’t looking at the coffee though. Prompto flushed and set it down, cleaning up the remaining tinctures and coffee grounds. Once he finished, he turned to Ignis, who was holding up the mixture to the sunlight. 

“Good?” Prompto asked.

“I believe so,” Ignis said.

“Now we just have to combine them together. Good thing Sania had this portable lab.”

“And even better that we have such excellent chemistry,” Ignis said with a small smile while Prompto groaned, giving him a friendly nudge with his shoulder. He held the large cup as Ignis added the potion. That was it, then. It was time to lay their trap.

The trap in question was a table mocked up to look like the coffee stalls in town, on the edge of the woods where they’d last seen the chocobo. There were a number of cups there, but they were all empty except this one. Prompto hoped it’d prove too attractive a prize for the coffee addled bird to avoid. He set the cup in place, then went back to their hiding spot behind some bushes, where Ignis was already waiting. 

And so they waited.

And waited.

The heat was getting to him a bit, as was the silence. Where was the bird? Normally he’d talk, but they didn’t want to spook the chocobo. Maybe he could get out his phone and communicate with Ignis by text?

Then he felt something brush against his back, too deliberate to be a branch. He froze, holding his breath to wait and see what Ignis would do next. He was rewarded for his patience as Ignis’s hand moved lower, pushing under the jacket to lightly caress the bare skin revealed by the rip in his shirt, sensitive from the recent healing. Prompto sucked in a short breath, wanting more but not wanting Ignis to stop either. What if he kissed him right now? Ignis had kissed him before, true, but that’d been just a peck. And Prompto was thinking of something involving a bit more contact. More chemistry.

He tried to imagine what Gladio would tell him if he were here now. He’d probably tell Prompto to stop being a chicobo and just go for it. And hey, sometimes Gladio had pretty good advice. So Prompto leaned into the touch, then reached out to pull Ignis into a kiss.

“Ow,” he said as he managed to stab himself in the eye with a branch. Ignis made a sound that might have been a laugh, but his hand hadn’t moved from Prompto’s back.

“Are you alright?” he said, his free hand moving to cup Prompto’s face, his thumb gently stroking the skin under Prompto’s eye.

“I’m on fire, Iggy,” Prompto said, grinning. Yeah, this was going to work.

“It is rather sult—” Before Iggy could finish, Prompto cut him off with an enthusiastic if unskilled kiss. Ignis smoothed his hand over Prompto’s hair, then dug his fingers in, holding Prompto in place, and Prompto sighed in bliss. It was perfect. Sure, Ignis didn’t seem to have any more idea what he was doing that Prompto did, accidentally biting Prompto’s lip, but he was warm, no hot. He was hot. 

“I think you’re rather sultry,” Prompto muttered against his mouth. Ignis snorted, and then Prompto laughed. Somehow his hand had ended up tangled in Ignis’s hair, pulling it out of its normal impeccable styling and leaving strands trailing around his face. And he was smiling, and Prompto felt a tiny bit like he was having a heart attack.

“Are you okay?” Ignis said, thumb trailing along his jaw. “Perhaps some lingering damage from earlier.”

You’re my lingering damage, Prompto didn’t say, because it made no damn sense. 

“If I have a heart attack, you’ll give me mouth to mouth, right?” Which was also stupid, but hopefully also kind of sexy. 

Ignis stared at him for a moment, just blinking, his eyes almost a perfect match for the delicate green of the bush. Then he leaned forward, buying his face in Prompto’s neck, shoulders shaking. 

“Uh, Iggy?” He rubbed a hand down Ignis’s back. It was such a nice back.

“Yes, Prompto.” His lips brushed the skin of Prompto’s neck, and oh, that was nice. “I’ll give you mouth to mouth even if you don’t have a heart attack.”

“Right,” Prompto said. “Brilliant.” Meaning Ignis would keep kissing him, which pretty much all Prompto wanted right now. In fact, they should get back to that immediately, and from the way Ignis’s mouth was moving slowly up his throat, tongue sliding over his fevered skin, he seemed to agree. Prompto whimpered. 

“Kweh?” 

“Damn,” Ignis said, pulling back. Their eyes locked, and he nodded. 

Prompto shot off after the chocobo, all those years of jogging finally put to good use. He was too out of breath to actually hum, but this moment called for some momentous theme music. He envisioned himself running across a beach, slowly gaining on his feathery target, about to win the admiration and love of everyone around him, but especially Ignis. He dodged a branch, leaped over a rock, and turned down a gully. Ahead he saw his prize swaying, pink feathers fluttering like falling confetti as the chocobo slowed to a walk and settled on the bank. 

When he reached the chocobo, her eyes were drooping, and she was making adorable sleepy kwehing noises. Prompto settled down beside her, leaning against her wing to catch his breath. She nuzzled his hair, and he took that to mean she didn’t blame him for the whole drugging thing. She probably needed the rest by now. It’d be a few minutes before Ignis and her owner were along, so Prompto pulled out his camera and began to take shots of the scenery. After he was satisfied, he pulled out his phone, taking a selfie of him with the chocobo and sent it to Noct. It was only a second before his phone vibrated.

_Man, I knew you liked chocobos, but a date’s a bit much._

He heard the sound of shifting rocks, and the splash of something falling into the water. Prompto sent him an angry face in response, then tucked his phone away. He didn’t have time for Noct now. Ignis was here. 

“Excellent work,” Ignis said, offering a hand to pull him to his feet.

“Hey, you too!” Prompto gave Ignis a friendly slap on the ass, like he would Noct, then froze. Ignis definitely was kind of red. Was he blushing? Had Prompto made him blush? “Uh, sorry.”

“Not a problem,” Ignis said, only a little strangled. He took a deep breath, staring at Prompto while he fretted. Was Ignis just being polite? I mean sure, they’d been kind of making out before, and yeah, Prompto had just meant the slap as a friendly gesture. But it was different on a date. There were rules. Ones Prompto wasn’t quite sure of, but he felt certain he’d broken one. 

Then he felt a tug on his collar as Ignis pulled him close and kissed him. It was better than before, just a hint of teeth rather than an actual bite, and oh, he was good with his tongue. How would that feel elsewhere? On his neck, his chest, and lower down—

The chocobo’s owner cleared her throat, and Ignis abruptly stepped back.

“Thanks for all your help,” she said, clearly amused. “Coffee’s back at my stand. Take what you want.”

“It was no trouble,” Ignis said, while Prompto stood there, still a little dazed. And a little something else as well. He tugged at his belt and tried not to make eye contact. “Will you require further assistance?”

“Nah, my partner’ll be by soon, and we’ll get her sorted,” she said, nodding at the bird. “You boys have fun.”

Ignis gave her a solemn nod, then turned back up the gully while Prompto trailed behind him. Though behind really wasn’t where he should be right now, because he was looking at Ignis’s ass, and thinking back to that brief, unconscious touch, and wondering what it’d feel like if he got his hands on it properly.

So it was really no surprise at all when he managed to stumble over yet another rock. Luckily, this time Ignis caught him, hands clenched in his shirt to drag him to his feet.

“You really need to be more careful,” he said, checking Prompto over for injury. “You seem to have an unfortunate habit of tripping over rocks.”

“It’s ‘cause you rock my world,” Prompto said, daring to put one of his hands on Ignis’s waist, the fabric slightly damp with sweat.

"I believe that's my line,” Ignis said with a small smile. 

"No, I can say it. None of this repression of the masses. Puns for plebes.” And hey, while he was here, why not go for broke? With his other hand he pulled Ignis’s head down into a kiss, resuming their earlier activities. And on top of that, he decided to return the favor from earlier. He moved from Ignis’s mouth to his neck, kissing and licking the warm skin there, tasting faintly of sweat. He was rewarded with Ignis tipping his head back, his throat working under Prompto’s lips. He pulled back, looking up at Ignis to make sure it was all good, even though he was pretty sure it was.

"I see I have an uprising on my hands," Ignis said. Those hands had moved to Prompto’s waist, their bodies now pressed together. There had to be some sort of pun, so what—

"Iggy!" Prompto said. Ignis was blushing, so yeah, the crude joke had definitely been intentional. Maybe Iggy had a wild side after all.

"But perhaps not on the first date," he added, taking a step back, his hands still lingering on Prompto’s waist.

"Because you're a gentleman," Prompto said. Ignis’s hands dropped, Prompto immediately grabbed one. 

"Something like that,” Ignis said. He brought the hand to his lips, eyes twinkling as he pressed a kiss to Prompto’s knuckles. Damn, he wasn’t slacking on that romantic shit. And wow, was Prompto into it. His heart beat in his chest, and he grinned, dragging Ignis along back to town. They made their way through the woods in a comfortable silence, and it struck Prompto how relaxed Ignis had been. Then again, looking after Noct all the time had to be a huge responsibility. And Ignis had been doing it his whole life. So maybe, just maybe, Prompto could help with that. Even just a little. 

"Wait, does this mean there'll be a second date?" he said twenty minutes later, now burdened with their bountiful reward of coffee. Ignis had apparently taken the chocobo’s owner at her word, and made off with a pretty hefty number of bags. But then Prompto had seen how fast Ignis inhaled coffee. This would last a month, tops. 

"I'd like that. That is, if you would. I realize chocobo wrangling is slightly unorthodox, but I hoped it was an enjoyable diversion nonetheless."

"Yeah, I mean, I do love chocobos," he said, dumping his cargo into the backseat. “And the kissing was nice, too.”

“Was it,” Ignis said. His hand was resting on the car door, and he looked—uncertain. Weird, seeing Ignis like that. Prompto’d just have to put a stop to it. 

The sun was low in the sky, bringing out faint gold hints in Ignis’s eyes. His hair was still messy from before, and the top button of his shirt was undone. And of course Prompto was wearing his jacket. He looked young, like someone actually Prompto’s age for once. And it was great. He ran his knuckles over Ignis’s cheek, and pushed some hair out of the way, leaning up to give him a quick kiss on the lips, short and sweet and hopefully just enough to reassure him that yes, he was great. Ignis’s hands grabbed on to Prompto’s hips to hold him steady, and yeah, he could get used to this.

“So, next date, you pick,” he said, fiddling with the collar of Ignis’s shirt for something to do. He could be confident for Ignis, but damn if he wasn’t still a bit unsure himself.

“I assure you, it will be worthy of you,” Ignis said. 

“Wow, that good, huh?” Prompto gave him another peck on the lips, then reluctantly pulled back. “We should get going, shouldn’t we?” He was pretty sure they still had enough light to make it back to Lestallum, but not if they waited much longer.

“Yes,” Ignis said. “And yes.” Before Prompto could fully pull away, Ignis dragged him back, and oh, that was nice. He liked assertive Ignis, his tongue pressing into Prompto’s mouth, hands holding him firmly in place. Ignis broke the kiss after a minute, panting slightly. “Now we definitely need to go.”

“You got it, Iggy,” Prompto said. He headed to the other side of the car before they could get distracted again. Daemons were really not how he wanted to end the date if he could avoid it. And it was all good anyway, because as they got onto the road, Ignis took one hand off the wheel and twined his fingers with Prompto’s.

He could definitely get used to this.

*

They got back to Lestallum late, just barely before true night. Cutting it close, sure, but Prompto wouldn’t have it any other way. The day had been pure bliss, and from the way Ignis kept smiling, he thought he wasn’t alone. As they headed to the hotel, a comfortable silence fell between them, hands still entwined. Prompto was walking on air. He wondered if this what Noct felt like when he warped, all floaty and shit. If so, he got why Noct did it so much, even just to jump ahead.

“Ah, here we are,” Ignis said, pulling Prompto to a halt in front of the hotel. 

“Yeah,” Prompto said. They’d agreed to meet the guys for dinner, and now he almost wished they hadn’t, so he could just make this last. 

“I just wanted to assure you again, I had a wonderful time,” Ignis said. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and looked at something behind Prompto before stepping closer. “May I kiss you again? One last time?”

“Hell yeah, and it better not be the last,” Prompto said. He closed his eyes as Ignis leaned in, savoring the feeling of his soft lips, and how his tongue still tasted faintly of coffee.

“Ugh, are you guys going to be doing that all the time now?” Noct’s voice came from behind him.

Prompto jumped like a frightened chicobo, and Ignis smiled smugly. So that was what he’d been looking at, the asshole. Though really, trolling Noct was a higher calling, and Prompto couldn’t really blame him. In fact—

Noct gagged theatrically as Prompto tugged Ignis down again, kissing him hard and with plenty of tongue, just to really emphasize the point. When he pulled back this time, he noticed Gladio was there was well, and he found he didn’t care. He hoped everyone saw him kissing Ignis. Just so that they knew that Prompto had a really awesome date with a really awesome guy, and there was nothing they could do about it. 

“Good job,” Gladio said, giving him a punch on the shoulder. “You too, Iggy.”

Ignis flushed. There was a lot of that going around. But really, what’d it matter? Prompto and Ignis trailed behind as Gladio and Noct headed towards the market, arguing about where to eat. Their hands brushed, and as they walked past a stall, Ignis distracted by some ingredient, Prompto grabbed his hand again.

And if his cheeks were red? Well, that was just chemistry.


End file.
